


I will make us Kings and Queens

by Byaku_chi



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe, BAMF Byakuran (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!) later on, Byakuran centric, Corruption, Dark, Evil Mother, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Madness, One-Shot, Protectiveness, Weak Byakuran, loving friends, no beta we die like men, smart but dumb Byakuran
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:20:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28690830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Byaku_chi/pseuds/Byaku_chi
Summary: Byakuran loved his Mother.She wanted him to be someone he was not.He tried till he didn´t.He was till he was not.
Relationships: Bluebell & Byakuran (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Byakuran/Kawahira (Very slightly implied), Daisy & Byakuran (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!)
Kudos: 4





	I will make us Kings and Queens

** Age 4 **

"Mother look at the painting I made," said a calm voice, one wouldn't know that it came from a child if they didn't see the small child holding a piece of paper. The silver-haired woman took the paper and looked at it with disgust. "What is that?" her monotone voice asked frostily.

The child looked calmly at his mother but behind his back, he was nervously fiddling with his hands as he explained "Tha sky with a rainbow above the sea in which lies a calm."

"Why did you draw it?" the woman questioned something strange gleaming in her eye's.

Happy above the interest his mother showed the boy answered carelessly "Because I dreamed about it... And I found the scenery so nice that I wanted to share it with you..."

While he said that he heard a ripping sound. As he looked up he saw paper shreds raining down around his head. A single tear welled up in his eye but he didn't dare to let it leave his eye.

"Why aren't you powers awakening... Most of your counterparts already have theirs. And they behave so childlike and carefree but mature... Why are you this ...." she pointed at him angrily, disgust mingling in her voice before she walked away.

The butler that was standing near hurried to the child's side and said "Master Byakuran don't be sad... Let's go to your favourite teacher is there to teach you functions and algebra." Head downcast the boy followed the butler to his study.

** Age 6 **

Byakuran who ran away from school because he was bored found himself lost in some woods. He always thought of himself as mature but even the most mature person would run away when their parent forces them to enter the first class of elementary school after teaching them most stuff a middle schooler would learn.

As he wandered around he stumbled upon a fence. Upon closer inspection, he noticed that while it was a high-grade security fence there were no cameras.

After pondering a bit he decided do behave a bit mischievously and sneaked in. Tho it might have had something to do with the dream he had about the green-haired boy who was kept in some kind of strange camp or something like that.

After he successfully sneaked into the area by creating a hole in the fence. He carefully walked around the area. Not noticing two eyes following from a tree a bit further away.

He stopped in front of a pink stuff rabbit which seemed a bit dusty. Carefully he picked it up and brushed a bit dirt of it before he placed it onto his shoulder carefully holding it there.

The eyes following him looked surprised and a green-haired boy jumped off the tree landing right in front of the white-haired boy. "Why are you nice to Mister Bunny?"

"Cause everyone deserves love."

The green-haired boy took the bunny hugged it and asked: "Even someone strange like me who likes girly stuff like Mister Bunny?"

Byakuran smiled "It isn't girly ... It is cute. And yes you also deserve love just like Mister Bunny does, just like everyone does."

Byakuran couldn't explain it he just felt a connection with this boy so he took him home with him.

Surprisingly enough his Mother wasn't even mad at him for this little stunt, she even seemed pleased and took care of all the troubles he created with that strange camp so that Daisy could stay with them. Which made him wonder  _ 'Would she love me if I act more like the Byakuran she desires me to be? Would I deserve her love then?' _

** Age 8 **

Byakuran, Daisy and Bluebell were sitting in the living room and talking happily when a woman entered and enthusiastically placed a plate of marshmallow cake in front of Byakuran as she said "It is your birthday, right? Since you love marshmallows, I made a cake out of some for you."

Bluebell glared at the woman and muttered silently "Tch ... Doesn't even know his birthday ... 3 days too late..." Daisy started at the cake with horror and then looked at the white-haired boy that proved him he was alright as he is, that he deserved love and showed him what a family can be with sadness written all across his face.

Byakuran forced a smile and exclaimed with obvious fake cheer mixed in his voice "Marshmallows ... I love those thank you, Mother, for remembering my birthday." He forked a piece of cake into his mouth and forced himself to swallow it before he broke into a strained smile and said "Delicous~"

His mother happily left the room, not bothering about the display of her son. When he was sure she was out of ears reach his cheeks blushed, he started to have mild cramps and had to vomit a bit. Daisy jumped to help him while Bluebell glared at the door, the woman left through, with glaring hate. The butler ran to grab the medicine against Byakurans allergies.

** Age 9 **

"Mother let's go to Japan..."

"Why?"

"Because I wanna learn Japanese."

_ 'I don't but you want me too...' _

"That's great let's go there for two weeks next month since you have a holiday there. We'll take your friend's with us."

** Age 10 **

"Byakuran Gesso you are getting the purple tattoo!" the silver-haired woman angrily announced in a loud voice.

Byakuran hesitated he followed everything this woman said to make her love him but he didn't want a tattoo. His mother noticed this and growled, "You will get the tattoo."

In a short moment of resistance, the boy huffed and then proudly declared "No I won't!"

A harsh slap resounded through the area and the boy touched his reddening cheek disbelieving, while he looked at his mother's hand. It stung. Tears welled up in his eyes but he held them back and nodded "I'll follow your decision mother."

"Good, good then you'll be more like him."

** Age 12 **

Byakurans mother, on his birthday which she had once again forgotten, brought him to a special fighting and training camp so that he would become stronger. More like his other-selves. This camp was usually only for adults due to their harsh training methods but she didn't care at all.

When everyone begged her to not send him there, which not only included Byakurans now four guardians but also the butler and the maids, she said in an apathetic way "He's too weak. If he wants to reach destroy the Vongola later on he has to be stronger than anyone."

And now she pushed him into hell without even looking back. Never looking back... Not like she ever really looked at him anyway.

And it was hell. On his first day, Byakuran already had a broken arm and fractured leg.

** Age 13, 16 Months later than the one above **

Byakuran was taken home by his mother. His eyes looked at her without any emotion, like he was dead inside no longer feeling anything, which mad her rejoice "Now your eyes look like his"

He only scoffed inwardly and smiled cheerfully "Let's go home  ** M-O-T-H-E-R ** " emphasizing every letter of the last word. Not forgetting all the near-death experiences he had over the past 16 months and all the suffering he endured. All the broken bones, all the cuts, all the bullet wounds. No, he wouldn´t forget any of that hell.

All his wishes to make this woman happy died after the first 4 months in which she never replied to his letters or came to save take him home.

He completely lost hope when she dragged him back after he escaped from that hellhole. 

The only good thing was he meet a little Princess. A cute little girl with such sad but wise eyes, mature beyond her age.

He promised her as he did to all his guardians he would hand them the world later on, naturally on a silver plate.

He now realized they were the only ones that cared for him, the real him and not the fake he became for his mother.

How much he wanted her love before, so much he now wanted to inflict her with a fake hope by creating the fake Byakuran she loves so much and then destroy him and her.

_ He would let it all burn... _

** Age 15 **

Because he, after playing the perfect fake for so long stopped for a moment he was locked in a dark room by his 'mother' and all that for stoping Shoichi from annoying half of his guardians, which might have resulted in Byakuran kicking him away.

He had to protect Daisy. And Shoichi in this world wasn't as nice as the one his mother told him about...

_ So why should he play nice? _

** If someone hurts his, isn't it natural that they should disappear ** ?

He just sat there not bothered in the slightest even smiling peacefully, cause it is like heaven compared to the training camp he was sent to a few years ago., it is like heaven because the darkness shallows all, it does not need faking, fear or anything.  _ Darkness was so welcoming... _

** Age 16 **

Byakuran started to plan things more seriously. He already finished his Plan from A to C and was currently working on D. He would have to kill a lot but it would be worth it. His door was forced open and a woman walked in slapping him right across the face before kicking him in the gut.

_ 'Ah,' _ he thought lamenting that he forgot  _ 'Right I disobeyed her... I made Shoichi disappear for good, now he won't make Daisy cry anymore, now he won't insult Yuni anymore. Yes, I made him disappear... Well, a man named Kawahira helped but it was still my doing.' _

Letting her slap him a few more times he waited for her angry frenzy to stop. Not saying a word he turned around and continued working away after she was done leaving her behind.

** Age 20 **

Two white-haired males were sitting together on a messy table in an antique shop. One had a rame bowl in front of him and the other was currently eating a rice ball. In peaceful silence, one handed the other a few documents fingers brushing each other slightly.

** Age 22 **

The head of a silver-haired woman was rolling down the stairs, the body was laying atop the staircase. blood flowing out of the neck onto the white carpet, leaving a red stain.

Byakuran smiled evilly while he handed the scythe to Kawahira who just appeared beside him. Byakurans smile turned a bit softer but not less evil as he mumbled "I like this scythe as a weapon... It is far better than just fists. Tho I simply love pummeling people into oblivion. I just found beheading them is quiet nice too"

Kawahira smiled shortly and handed the scythe back to Byakuran while he said pleasantly "You can keep it... The scythe. It can protect you when I am not there"

** Age 25 **

Byakuran was standing atop his empire having built it in a mountain of corpses. He handed the world to his friend's.

Nobody would dare to hurt them now.

They were safe.

Slaughtering everyone in the way of his plan was surprisingly fun for not only himself but everyone. All his guardians enjoyed it as much as the party they held after he killed his mother.

_ Well, a bloody party was still a party indeed. _

They were the strongest in this strange, beautiful and cruel world.

Arcobalenos were disbanded.

Yuni was saved. The curse disappeared.

Kawahira gave up the order of this world.

It wasn't needed thanks to Tsuna saving the order of many other worlds was what everyone was thinking.

Kawahira smiled at the disorder of this world for it was the order that belonged to this and only this world. His smile softened when he thought that  _ ´Byakuran and his friends monopolized every category be it legal or not. They are now the kings and queens of this world.´ _ He was fine with that since it made Byakuran happy.

** So let the party never stop. **

**[---------- END ----------]**

** Special: **

** Age ??? **

He saw the parallel worlds ... His powers long since awakened. But he didn't need them so he kept it a secret. As if he would tell that hateful woman he once wanted to please.

Laughing he looked out of the window only to see Daisy crying. Oh, he knew someone would pay.

** Bluebell Age??? **

_ 'Tch... That dumb woman... I want to kill her' _ she thought while she took the pice marshmallow cake Byakurans mother just handed him and shoved it own her mouth.

_ 'She already killed this dumb kid... Why can't she kill that damn woman. _ ´She happily watched as the woman angrily left while he swallowed the whole piece. Byakurans smile was worth it.

** Yuni Age??? **

"Blood here, blood there." She smiled nicely and slashed a man's throat "Red really suits everyone."

Looking at her friends she saw that they were finished too. It was time to return to the man who made them feel special, who handed them the world and killed for them. So it wasn't bad to sometimes clean up some of the people after his head without him knowing.

She smiled "Let's go back."

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the slightly and really only very slightly changed version of a story I posted on the KHR Amino, just so that if someone form amino reads this nobody wonders. (Likn to the Amino: https://aminoapps.com/c/reborn-amino/home/)  
> I hope you had fun reading it  
> Have a nice day everyone.


End file.
